It started with a prank
by MunchkinWriter
Summary: Katie Bell retaliates against the Slytherin Quidditch team and feels completely justified. But did she bite off a bit more than she can chew when Marcus Flint takes it personally? Just how does Graham Montague fit into this mess?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This story takes place in Katie Bell's sixth year and has absolutely nothing to do with the books. I am aware that most of these people graduated by Katie's sixth year, but not in this story. It is multi-chapters, but I don't get to a computer very often, though I'm hoping to change that soon. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. **

Katie Bell was furious. She could not believe the nerve of some people. She dropped the towel that was wrapped around her hair, hoping she had imagined it, and her anger increased. Her beloved blonde mane was green, and not just any green, _Slytherin green_. She ground her teeth together and braced herself to run up to Gryffindor Tower. Merlin help her if she ran into anyone.

Luckily, Katie only ran into Professor McGonagall, who gave her a sympathetic look and walked away. Katie raced through the common room, hoping Fred and George Weasley didn't get a look at her, and climbed the stairs to the girls' dorm two at a time. She burst into the dorm she shared with Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson.

"Do you see what those bastards have done?!" Katie screeched at her friends. "Those fucking assholes really think they're going to get away with this?!"

Katie's ranting and screeching took both girls by surprise, but they couldn't hold their laughter in when they saw her hair.

"Katie," Alicia gasped through her laughter, "what's happened to your hair?"

Katie glared at her. "Obviously my shampoo has been tampered with." Katie stared at them incredulously as they burst into laughter again. "Why are you laughing?" she shouted.

"Calm down Bell," Angelina said, finally getting her laughter under control. "Let's think about who would have done this."

Katie rolled her eyes. "It was Slytherin Quidditch player, obviously."

Angelina gave her a pointed look. "Obviously," she said dryly, "but which one?"

"Bletchley?" Alicia offered.

Angelina snorted. "The idiot doesn't have two brain cells to run together. What about Warrington?"

Katie valiantly kept a straight face at Alicia's indignant expression. "No, Warrington wouldn't risk Alicia's wrath."

Alicia looked thoughtful, "Flint?"

Katie growled. "He's a possibility, but there is no way to know which one did it for sure." A slow smile spread across her face. "So I guess I have to retaliate on the whole team."

Katie went to bed with a smile on her face that night.

Katie went down to breakfast the next morning with high spirits. She'd caught Hermione Granger in the common room and she'd helped Katie with her hair, it now only had a greenish tint to it. She walked to the table, shoving Fred and George apart. They protested but quieted after she told them of her idea. They were more than happy to help. They spent every free moment in the library researching her idea.

The next night she, Fred and George snuck out of the common room around midnight and by some miracle made it down to the Slytherin Quidditch locker room without being noticed. They cast the spells, making sure they didn't miss anything. They were careful and made it back to the common room without incident. Katie couldn't believe her luck. She felt giddy as she got ready for bed.

Tomorrow was the Slytherin vs Hufflepuff Quidditch game and Katie had a feeling Hufflepuff would be crushing the brutes. The spell wouldn't wear off for twenty four hours and couldn't be concealed. If they chose not to play they admitted defeat to Hufflepuff. Their pride would be on the line. Katie slept soundly that night.

Katie watched the Slytherin team at breakfast. Their posture screamed assurance and arrogance. She wished she could be in the locker room when they discovered what had been done, but that was suicide. She skipped merrily down to the pitch, receiving odd looks from her friends. She seated herself so she could see the entrance to the Slytherin locker rooms. She wanted to thoroughly enjoy this.

The Slytherin team was announced and walked out, anger radiating from each player. Laughter rang out from around the pitch, even the professors, minus Snape, seemed amused. Flint held his head high and called out an order to his teammates. They all raised their chins and sneered all around, looking even more ridiculous. They flew into the air, their normally green robes billowing behind them, cursed bubblegum pink.

Katie enjoyed watching the Slytherin's suffer, however unknowingly, at her hands. She noticed Flint looking at her a little too long and squirmed a bit. But it ended quickly when the Hufflepuff seeker caught the snitch. Slytherin's lost by 120 points. Feeling pleased with herself Katie allowed herself to get swept up in the crowd and walked back to the castle with her friends.

"BELL!" The bellow just reached her ears. She turned to see an infuriated Marcus Flint with a sneering Professor Snape. "I know you did this."

Katie tilted her head, feigning confusion. "Did what, Flint?"

Flint growled. "I know you spelled our robes pink!"

Katie gave her best innocent look. "I did not such thing!"

Professor Snape stepped up and held out his hand for her wand. Katie handed it over, knowing he wouldn't find anything. Fred and George had swiped some first year's wand to do the dirty work. Snape sneered at her again before handing her wand back and sweeping away.

Flint stepped toward her. "I know you did this Bell. Why? What the hell did I do to you?"

Katie smirked at him. "Your teammates shouldn't mess with me Flint."

He smirked back. "Oh, the hair dye? I know who did that. But you just declared war with me, you know that Bell? Prepare for a fight."

She straightened her spine and sneered at him. "Give it your best shot Flint. I'm not afraid of you!"

Flint watched her walk away. She was seriously underestimating him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is the last I will be able to post for a little while, but let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. **

**Enjoy :)**

Katie Bell landed gracefully on the pitch, stowed away her broom and turned toward the castle with a smile on her face. Sundays were her favorite day of the week, she always spent them free flying across the grounds. Most days she practiced her rolls or new tricks for the Quidditch team, but on Sundays it was all about the wind in her hair and the feel of her broom. But this Sunday had added bonuses. She was still riding the high of humiliating the Slytherin's and her hair had returned to its natural honey blonde color.

She walked back toward the castle with a bounce in her step. She was so engrossed with her thoughts she didn't notice someone had stepped into her path until she nearly collided with him. Her eyes widened when she noticed Cassius Warrington glaring down at her. She gulped, slightly afraid. She knew Warrington wouldn't hurt her, he was engaged to Alicia, but she knew he wasn't above verbally abusing his fiancé's friends.

"What are you thinking Bell?" He asked coldly. "You can't play on Flint's level. He will destroy you."

Katie sneered at him. "I can take care of myself Warrington. Why do you care anyway?"

He looked at her like she was an idiot. "I care because you are my fiancé's friend, and no matter what I say to her she is far too loyal to you to stay out of this. You are going to get hurt Bell. End this before it gets out of hand. And leave Alicia out of this, please."

Katie stared at him, flabbergasted. "Look, Warrington, I didn't start this thing with Flint. He came for me. All I wanted was to get back at whoever put dye in my shampoo. But if Flint wants a war I am not afraid of him."

Warrington sneered at her. "You are a fool Bell."

"Piss off!" She shouted, pushing past him on her way to the castle.

Katie was fuming as she stomped her way through the halls toward her dormitory. She was furious that Warrington was trying to tell her what to do. She wasn't marrying him. Although she couldn't deny that he had a point where Alicia was concerned. Katie really didn't want to involve her friends in this. She wasn't too concerned about Flint, but adding more people into the mix would just stir up more trouble.

Lost in her thoughts again, she let out a surprised shriek as she collided with a muscled chest. She looked up into Flint's amused expression. Angrily she pushed on his chest to move him, but it was futile. He chuckled darkly and captured her wrists with his meaty hand. His smirk widened as she fought his hold.

"Bell, if you wanted me so badly all you had to do is ask. But I supposed throwing yourself at me works too."

Katie stared at him in outrage. "How dare you! You stepped in my way. And what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be locked in the dungeon with the rest of the serpents?"

His dark eyes sparkled with amusement. "What's down there that's more entertaining than this?"

"You could be terrifying first years by smiling at them," she mocked. "Seriously, did a bludger do that or are your genes just that awful?"

Flint's eye flashed with annoyance. "Wow Bell, that's low. You are insulting my looks because you're stuck in a corner. Here I thought you'd be different and more fun, but you're just like the rest of those petty Gryffindors."

Katie sneered at him, losing her cool and jerking her wrists from his slackened grip. "Don't you have a bridge to guard, or did Billy Goat Gruff already cross it?"

She smirked, seeing the anger flashing in his eyes. She moved to shove past Flint when she felt his hands grip her shoulders painfully. He slammed her back into the wall, causing her to yelp, and ducked his head to look into her eyes. His face was twisted in anger. Katie thought he'd never looked more terrifying.

"You think that's funny Bell?" His voice oozed with cold fury, and though he spoke quietly, Katie felt as if he were shouting. "Do you think it's cute that everyone asks me which of my parents was part troll? You sit there, on your fucking pedestal, and judge me for because my smile isn't pretty enough for you? Fuck you Bell! You don't know anything. You think you're a perfect little fucking Gryffindor Princess? Don't get it confused, you're just a prejudice bitch that thinks she knows everything but in reality lives in a tiny make believe world where everything is black and white. I'll show you, Bell. I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't forget."

With his point made Flint dropped Katie to the floor and walked away, ignoring her yelp of pain when she hit the floor. Katie shook uncontrollably. She'd been prepared for insults and mean pranks. She was not prepared for physical violence. Sure Flint was rough, but off the pitch he never laid a hand on a girl, his wand was a different story.

Once her breathing was under control Katie walked back to the Tower. Alicia was waiting for her in the common room. She paced the floor and wrung her hands anxiously. Katie gathered that Warrington had told Alicia about their earlier conversation. Knowing Alicia, she wasn't sure whether or not to get involved. She knew Flint's temper and wanted to protect her friend, but she also knew her fiancé had forbidden it.

"Katie," she seemed relieved, "did Cassius speak with you?"

Katie nodded. "Yes, he doesn't want you involved with this and I have to agree." She held up her hand to stall her protests. "You're marrying Warrington, who is one of Flint's closest mates. You getting into this will just cause problems with your relationship and your marriage down the road. Trust me Alicia, I can handle this."

Alicia sighed in defeat. "I hate being stuck in the middle. I hate it!" She cried.

Embracing her friend, Katie assured her that the situation would be short lived. But she couldn't shake the pit of dread in her stomach. She knew Flint was capable of harming her, she just never thought he would. One thing was for sure, she'd think again before calling him a troll, unless of course her Gryffindor side took over and her mouth kicked in before her brain. Katie tried to sleep, but Flint's furious expression was all she could see when she closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'm not sure when I will be able to update this summer, but I will try. Thank you Aphrodite-Venus-u.k. and Ruckust for the reviews and thank you to everyone who has given this story a chance. **

**Ps. I wrote this story out but I don't have the notebook with me anymore so I am free handing this. I am sorry for any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, Georgina Bell, Dorian Bell and Gregory Winthrop.**

The morning came too soon for Katie. She climbed out of bed, her movements sluggish as she showered and prepared for the day. Her thoughts were on Flint and how best to handle this situation. She didn't know what he wanted, but she had a feeling it wasn't anything that would leave her unharmed. She caught up with Alicia in the common room and they walked down to breakfast.

Fighting the urge to glance at the Slytherin table, Katie sat down between Lee Jordan and Oliver Wood. They drew her into their debate about which Quidditch team was better, Kenmare or Puddlemere United. Not long into the conversation, Katie felt eyes burning into her. She looked up to see Lucian Bole and Peregrine Derrick staring at her. She shivered at the looks they gave her, and suddenly felt like she was in danger.

Katie was alert and on edge all day. She hadn't seen Flint at all, which couldn't be a good thing. She couldn't concentrate on anything. After classes ended for the day she rushed to the library to try and finish her potions essay. She turned a corner to find Bole and Derrick waiting for her.

"Bell," Bole's amused voice rang out, "where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Katie ignored him and tried to walk past them but they blocked her way with their bulky bodies. She let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm going to the library," she said before trying to push past them.

Derrick smirked at her. "How did you get your hair back to blonde so quickly?"

Katie froze, her eyes widening. Suddenly everything made sense. "You bastards!" she screeched. "You fucking bastards! This is your fault!"

Bole's hands clamped over her mouth, cutting her off. "Merlin Bell, you sound like a banshee," he growled. He smirked at her furious expression. "Yes, it was us. But you just had to target Flint didn't you?"

Katie shoved him away. "I didn't target Flint! I targeted your team in retaliation! You assholes! You're the reason I'm in this mess!"

Derrick's eyes narrowed. "Careful Bell, you already have enough trouble with one Slytherin. Do you really want to make it three?"

Katie raised her chin. "I'm not afraid of you." She pushed past them.

"You better watch your back Bell!" Derrick seethed.

Bole laughed. "Flint's coming for you!"

Katie tried to ignore their words, but couldn't. She knew he was gunning for her. She was in trouble and she knew it. She just didn't know how to wiggle out of it. She was sure innocent looks and bright smiles wouldn't deter Flint. She'd have to think of something else.

After an hour Katie felt she had adequately finished her essay. She ran her hands over her face and packed her bag, dropping it in the common room before heading to dinner. She rushed through the halls, dreading another run in with the Slytherin Beaters. As she thought about them her fury came back with full force and she began to stomp through the halls. She was so lost in thought she didn't realize she wasn't alone until a meaty hand clamped over her mouth and another banded around her waist before dragging her into an empty classroom.

Katie twisted and fought against the hold. She let out a muffled shriek as a deep chuckle reached her ears. She fought harder, landing a few blows to his midsection but she was pretty sure it hurt her more than him. He held her tighter still and brought his mouth to her ear.

"Are you scared Bell?" His mouth skimmed across her ear, barely making contact. He removed his hand from her mouth to allow her to answer.

"Surprised, Flint. You can't pull a girl into a classroom suddenly and not expect a fight."

Flint's gravelly laugh rang in her ears. "We need to talk about our predicament. Cassius has been driving me up the wall worrying about his precious Alicia getting involved in this. You're not that selfish are you Bell? To involve Spinnet means she has to choose."

"I've spoken to Alicia," she said quietly. "She knows not to get involved since she has to associate with you for the rest of her life, that's punishment enough."

"So that's settled. Let's talk about us."

Katie gulped. "What about us?"

"Clearly you had it out for me. So I want to know why you chose me."

"Not you, you idiot, your team, or your beaters more like. They dyed my hair green. Did they think I wouldn't retaliate?"

Flint smirked. "Actually I think they were counting on it. But enough about them, we need to end this, and I have the perfect solution."

Katie raised her eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

Flint leered at her. "One night, you and me, my room, anything goes."

"Excuse me?!" Katie screeched in outrage. "How dare you suggest such a thing?"

Flint laughed. "What's the matter Katie? Are you a virgin?"

She blushed violently. "Of course I am!"

Flint's eyes widened, but he looked pleased. "This just keeps getting better. I won't tell anyone what happens that night. We never have to speak a word. This will be repentance for the robes and calling me a troll. Every time you hear someone call me that you'll think about how good I felt inside of you."

Katie gaped at him, feeling completely mortified, yet a little tempted, but she ignored that. "Piss off Flint! I can't believe you're propositioning me! I'm not a whore!"

He gave her a lecherous look. "Not yet anyway."

Her palm connected with his cheek loudly, whipping his head to the side. Shocked, he looked at her, seeing tears gather in her eyes. She shoved him away roughly and bolted out of the room. She ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower before crumbling to tears. His words brought her pain, but not for the reason he would assume.

_Flashback: _

_ Katie Bell was five years old when she realized there was something wrong in her family dynamic. Her mother, a muggleborn, was at the complete control of her father, a pureblood. She did whatever she was told, no matter how inconvenient. One day Katie asked her mother to play and ignore her father's demand. Georgina Bell agreed, thinking his child was important to him. Dorian Bell beat her mother mercilessly before turning to his daughter. _

_ "Women are whores Kathrine. That is all a woman is good for. You may not understand what a whore is because you are not one, not yet anyway."_

_ End flashback_

Dorian Bell died two weeks after that incident. Her mother remarried rather quickly to Gregory Winthrop, who loved Katie almost as much as Georgina. But his words stuck with Katie. And now Flint was reciting them. She wasn't about to get mixed up with a man like her father. Katie resolved to stay far away from Flint, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

Waking up early on a Saturday for Katie Bell was almost unheard of. Most people slept in an extra hour, but she was fully awake two hours before breakfast even started, laying in her four poster bed and staring at the ceiling. After three days of successfully avoiding Flint she wondered if he'd catch up to her in Hogsmeade. Alicia had a date with Warrington, Angelina was going with the twins and Lee and Leanne had a date with a Roger Davies, so Katie wasn't sure she was even going. She'd stayed in groups for days, not even going to the loo alone.

After what felt like an eternity, one of her dorm mates stirred. Katie leaped out of bed and ran to the shower. She dressed in blue jeans and a red cable knit sweater before heading down to breakfast. Alicia was pacing the common room, gnawing on her lip and jumping at every noise. Katie walked over to her cautiously.

"Alicia," her soft voice startled the unnerved girl, "what's wrong?"

Alicia's eyes widened. She spoke quickly. "Cassius let something slip last night."

Katie's forehead wrinkled in thought. "Ok, what was it?"

"Katie, you know how you're known for your dramatic outbursts?" Katie scowled at her. "Well you are! I just need you to be calm when I tell you this ok?"

"Just spit it out Alicia," Katie snapped.

"Montague bet Flint he couldn't bed you."

Katie couldn't place how she felt. Turning on her heel, she walked quickly to the Great Hall. Alicia followed her at a distance, concern marring her features. Everyone knew Katie liked to make a scene, but it was a different game playing with Slytherins. She would be putting all of her card on the table.

Alicia was shocked when Katie walked straight to the Gryffindor table, not even glancing at the Slytherins. Not paying attention, she sat next to Gryffindor's gossip cows, Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, who tried grilling her for information on Flint. After about five minutes Katie snarled at them to mind their own damn business and stomped out of the hall. She walked outside and down toward the lake, swallowing hard when she heard hurried footsteps behind her. Her stomach dropped when a strong hand wrapped around her arm. Preparing for a fight she whipped around to look at a smiling Cormac McLaggen.

"Sorry to startle you Katie. I just had a question I wanted to ask you."

"Sure, what is it Cormac?"

"Well, I heard that Flint has been bothering you. I wondered if you would come to Hogsmeade with me?"

Katie stared at him for a moment. "Like a date?"

Cormac smiled again. "As one housemate helping another, I heard you were going alone. I would be more than happy to keep you company."

Katie thought for a minute before flashing him a bright smile. "That sounds wonderful Cormac."

He grinned at her. "Great, I'll see you at six."

As he walked away Katie noticed a figure glowering to them from the doorway. She sneered at Flint and changed directions. She hurried toward the Quidditch Pitch. It was common knowledge that he ran laps after breakfast every day. She hoped he was still there.

She silently cheered when she spotted him. "Montague!" she called.

He turned around, surprise evident on his face. He didn't say anything as she walked toward him.

"Did you bet Flint that he couldn't sleep with me?" Her answer came in three stages, a slight eyebrow raise, an amused smirk and a slight nod. He didn't say anything. "Why?"

Montague tilted his head. "Why do you care why?"

Katie growled in frustration. "This bet is about me! I have a right to know why it was made." His smirk widened as she talked. "And I'll make sure you win," she coaxed.

Montague actually grinned at that. "No thanks Bell."

Gaping like a fish, Katie tried to understand. "But you're a Slytherin. You always have to win."

"Unless," Montague's tone was slightly annoyed now, "what I get for losing said bet is more than winning could get me."

Katie's brow crinkled as she tried to decrypt that. "I don't understand."

"You wouldn't." An all too familiar voice growled, gating Katie's nerves. "Montague, get back to your laps." He turned to Katie, but she was already walking away. He jogged to catch up with her. "I hear you have a date with McLaggen tonight."

She didn't respond. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "What's it to you Flint?" she snapped.

He gave her an incredulous look. "I think I have a right to know why you prefer McLaggen over me."

Throwing her head back Katie actually laughed. "You're pathetic Flint. You're in it for a bet. Cormac wants to help me out. I don't see how I'd ever choose you over him." Tossing her hair over her shoulder she walked away, ignoring the insults he yelled behind her.

The library was nearly empty, granted it was 10am on a Saturday. Katie walked up and down the aisles, running her finger along the spines until one caught her attention. Plucking _1,000 Magical Creatures to Avoid _from its shelf, she walked to the nearest empty table and opened it without looking. She stared at the page, unseeing, as she thought over the whole situation.

_Why would Montague make that bet with Flint? _She wondered to herself. _What's in it for him that he'd be willing to be on the losing side? Why was Flint so angry about Cormac? Did he actually think I would sleep with him? Does Cormac think I would sleep with him? _

Her musings were cut off by a feminine chuckle. Angelina Johnson had sat down across from her. "Brushing up on how to fend off Flint are you?" she asked grinning.

Looking down at the page, Katie was amazed to see the title. _Trolls: How to Distract and Retreat._ Katie laughed at the irony.

Angelina shot her a concerned look. "Are you sure you're alright? I've been keeping my distance but if you need help you know you can come to me right?"

"I know Ang. I am just a little overwhelmed that's all."

"Alright Katie, but don't forget that you have friends that are willing to end this for you if you need us to."

Shooting her friends a reassuring smile that she certainly didn't feel, Katie assuaged her worries. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of Flint."

"Oh can you?" A gravelly voice rang out. Before Katie or Angelina could blink Marcus Flint had grabbed Katie's arm and led her toward the door. "We'll see about that," he grumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I keep saying it, but I'm not sure when I will be able to get near a computer again to update. Hopefully soon, but I'm not sure. Thank you all for your support, it means a lot to me. I decided to go ahead and update twice today. I hope you like it! – Lizzy **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

It took Katie two minutes to realize what had happened. Unfortunately, that was all the time it took for Flint to drag her into an empty classroom. He closed the door firmly before leaning on it. Crossing his arms across his chest he smirked in satisfaction as his muscles attracted Katie's attention. His ego soared when he saw admiration flash across her features.

Marcus' mother, Annabella Flint, was a gentle soul who oversaw Marcus' every need and made sure he had everything he ever wanted. Marcus' father, Julius Flint, was a proud, strong man who wanted nothing to do with his son after seeing the boys' features weren't handsome enough. He had married Annabella for her beauty, hoping it would cancel out the Flint features and he wouldn't have to be ashamed of his heir. Marcus may not have been the best looking guy in school, but he knew how to get what he wanted.

Katie was finally jolted back to the present. The fire and fight in her eyes turned Marcus on. Her body language screamed rage. Without any warning Katie launched herself at him, punching and kicking every piece of him that she could reach. Her knuckles bounced off of his muscles, hurting herself more than him. She froze, suddenly realizing how close they were.

"What's wrong Bell?" He mocked. "Never been this close to a man before?"

That snapped her out of her daze. "What the hell Flint?" She screamed. "What's your problem?! Why can't you leave me the hell alone?"

He smirked, "Blow off McLaggen tonight. I'll show you a better time than that twat ever could."

Katie let out a growl of frustration, breaking Marcus' resolve. He wasn't sure how it happened, one moment he was standing against the door, the next his arms were wrapped around Katie's slim waist, pulling her closer to him. He ducked his head down and pressed his lips to hers before the shock could wear off. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth. He took full advantage of the invitation. They both lost themselves in the kiss.

_Who would have thought Marcus Flint would be such a great kisser? _That was the thought that pulled Katie back to her senses. She shoved Flint away and ran out of the door without a second thought. She sprinted to the Tower, up to her dorm room and threw herself on her bed. After three hours of debating, she decided not to cancel on Cormac.

At six sharp, Katie walked down to the common room in a casual little black dress and matching ballet flats, her long hair hung down her back in perfect ringlets. Her makeup was done perfectly and her bright smile pulled it all together. Alicia and Angelina squealed in delight when they saw her. Katie was a tomboy and didn't dress up much so when she did they always cooed over her. Katie's confidence was at an all-time high.

Alicia's face turned wary. "You did all this for Cormac?"

Katie grinned. "No, this is all for me."

Her friends beamed at her. Suddenly a hand came to rest on Katie's lower back. She turned and beamed at a grinning Cormac. He made a show of her checking her out, causing her to blush.

"You look beautiful Katie," he murmured, pulling her out of the common room.

On the way to Hogsmeade Katie was overcome with guilt. Cormac was such a nice guy, yet Flint invaded her thoughts. When Cormac finally asked what was wrong she couldn't hold back. "Flint kissed me earlier."

Cormac's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He took in her nervous expression and smiled at her. "Katie, I'm not your boyfriend. Who you do or do not kiss is none of my business. But it does make my job of keeping Flint off your mind a bit harder."

Katie grinned in relief. They walked to the Three Broomsticks for dinner. They talked between bites about Quidditch, family, everything. Katie felt like she could really open up around him. About an hour later they were laughing and talking so intently they didn't notice the shadows that had fallen over them until one of them spoke.

"Having fun children?" Flint's mocking voice pierced Katie's happy bubble.

"You really shouldn't call someone a child when you propositioned them a day ago," she sneered back.

Montague's amused expression didn't change. "Is McLaggen boring you yet? I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving you up for a while."

Cormac fixed Montague with a cold stare. "Actually, I would."

Katie flashed him a smile. "Go away Slytherins. Cormac and I are having a nice time. Stop ruining it."

Montague looked alarmed while Flint looked angry.

"Cormac is it now Bell?" Montague asked.

"Yes," she answered simply. Cormac caught her attention again and she was able to ignore the two Slytherins who were trying to engage her.

After they finished their drinks Katie and Cormac headed back to the Castle with Flint and Montague trailing them.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Cormac asked as they climbed the stairs to the tower.

Katie smiled. "I believe you have."

"Ah, well." He turned his head slightly to see the two figures still lurking. "If you need help getting Flint's taste out of your mouth," he said in a stage whisper, eyes sparkling with mischief, "I'd be happy to oblige you."

Katie smothered a laugh, she knew he was joking, but the two eavesdroppers didn't. "I might just take you up on that," she said with a sly smile. Flint's furious growl reached them. They turned to see him stomping away, leaving a pale looking Montague behind.

Cormac escorted Katie into the Common Room and kissed her hand before heading up to the boys' dorm. Katie couldn't conceal her excited smile. She turned to see Alicia and Angelina grinning at her from the girls' stairway. She shook her head at them. "I'm taking a shower and changing first. Then I'll give you the details!" She called, pushing past them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! So, this chapter is a bit odd, but it shows a bit of how I see the Slytherin dynamic. They see each other as family and would do anything for each other. Warrington and Flint are a bit OOC, not so much Montague. But they will probably stray from how you pictured them in the books. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. –Lizzy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

The three Gryffindor chasers stayed up late, talking about boys and eating sweets. Angelina talked about her indecision with Fred Weasley. Katie complained about Slytherins. They chatted until well after midnight. Finally, Katie yawned widely enough for Angelina to order her to bed. She slept peacefully for the first time in a week.

Sunday morning was like any other. Katie slept in a while, dressed in casual muggle-type clothes, and tromped down to breakfast. Alicia usually ate Sunday meals at the Slytherin table, so Katie threw herself into conversation with Angelina and Lee. Unexpectedly, Alicia, looking pale, sat across from Katie. Everyone stopped their conversations and focused on their clearly upset friend.

"Alicia," Angelina said gently, "what's wrong?"

Taking a moment to gather herself, Alicia answered, looking directly at Katie. "Cassius wanted me to try and talk you into giving into Flint. He told me I am a terrible fiancé if I side with you. I told him I was being a good friend." She let out a sob. "He said he could be a good friend too."

Katie looked over at the Slytherin table to see Warrington nestled next to Diana Bletchley. The fire in her eyes warned her friends that she was about to do something stupid. Lee and George held her down. Katie hissed in anger before turning to Alicia.

"You don't have to choose Alicia."

"He said I do. I choose you guys."

Angelina put her arm around the sobbing girl. "Sweetie, are you sure?"

"How can I choose someone who intentionally hurts me?"

The girls decided to hide away in the girls' dorm for the day. Katie walked down to the kitchens to get them some sweets, enthusiastically thanking the generous house elves. She smiled slightly as she made her way back, only to see Warrington step out of the shadows.

"Bell, where's Alicia?" His arrogant tone grated Katie's nerves.

"Piss off Warrington. You've done enough."

"I was only trying to end this stupid feud before someone gets hurt."

"NO," Katie screamed in his face, shocking him. "You asked me to keep Alicia out of this and I did. You put her in the middle and then hurt her when she didn't follow your orders. Screw you Warrington. You made her choose so don't fucking cry when she does."

With that, Katie shoved past a flabbergasted Warrington and sprinted to the girls' dorm. Opening the door, Katie smiled, seeing Alicia giggling like mad over Angelina's terrible impression of Professor Trelawney. After gobbling down all the sweets the girls decided to go for a free fly. They walked to the broom shed, pointedly ignoring the Slytherin's practicing on the pitch. Alicia snatched up her broom and took off, eager to get away from Warrington, who was calling her name and showing off to try and gain her attention.

They flew around the castle a couple of times before dinner. They put their brooms away and walked back to the castle in high spirits. Alicia sat down next to Lee, throwing herself into conversation until a shadow fell over her. Katie glared up at Warrington from across the table. He cleared his throat to ensure he had her attention.

"Alicia," was all he got out before she stood up to face him.

"Cassius, you have no excuse for what you did, so don't try. There was no reason for it." She fiddled with the ring on her hand, taking it off and dropping it in his palm. "You made me choose, so I did. Goodbye Cassius." She sat back down calmly.

Warrington stood there in shock for a moment before walking back to his table. Katie turned to Alicia. She looked alright. Looking over her friends' shoulder she saw Warrington next to Flint, his head in his hands. Flint's eyes were locked on hers. He mouthed to her "this needs to end." Katie sneered in response.

Katie watched Alicia intently that night. Frowning as Lee subtly hit on her, Alicia was oblivious. As Quidditch was brought up Katie seemed to remember their next game was against Slytherin at the same time as Alicia. She watched her friend's face fall. Katie pulled Alicia out of the common room and into an empty classroom.

Alicia dropped her act when they were alone. Her face crumbled and she sobbed into her hands. Katie wrapped her arms around her and let her cry. "Where did I go wrong Katie? Why would he hurt me like that? I never did anything to him!"

Katie bit her lip. "Look, Alicia, I'm going to be honest ok?" She continued at Alicia's nod. "Warrington loves you. He's a jerk and an idiot yes, but he loves you. I don't know why he did that, only he can tell you. But you have to talk to him Alicia. If you don't you will be wondering what might have been for the rest of your life. It's torture Alicia."

"I just don't understand why he would do that. He always said he hated that slag. What am I supposed to do?"

Katie grimaced. "Give him a chance. He was probably being a selfish jerk, thinking only of himself. He probably thought he could bully you into it. But he does love you. I've seen the way he looks at you. And I know you love him too."

Alicia sobbed harder. "He probably hates me."

"I could never hate you," a pained voice said from the other side of the room.

Startled, Katie and Alicia turned to see that three Slytherins had quietly entered the room. Alicia looked horrified at her ex-fiancé and his two best friends. The room seemed to shrink as the silence took over. The three hulking forms blocked the door, leaving no chance of escape. Katie really didn't want to be locked in a room with Flint seeing as things didn't end well last time.

"What are you doing up here?" Katie asked.

"Cassius was hoping to catch Spinnet." Montague answered.

"Alicia, love, please listen to me," Warrington pled.

Alicia gave him a cold look. "Why did you do that Cassius? You hurt me, on purpose! I told you never to do that!"

Warrington looked ashamed. "I was being selfish, love. Bell is right. I only know how to play dirty and get what I want. I know I'm a jerk. But I love you Alicia. I want you to be by my side when I wake up every morning. I go to bed every night wishing you were next to me. Whenever something happens, you're the first person I want to share it with. I don't think in terms of me, but of us. Alicia, I would follow you to the ends of the Earth." He paused. "Damn it all, you're the only one that can bring out the sentimental pansy in me. Please, I need you Alicia Marie Spinnet. Please forgive me. Are you going to make me beg? I will get on my knees right here."

Alicia had tears in her eyes. "You hurt me really badly Cassius. I can't go through that again." She watched as his face fell and her anger flared. "If you ever touch another witch I will burn you alive am I understood?!"

Warrington's face lit up. "You forgive me?"

She smirked at him. "Give me my ring back, jerk."

Warrington jumped up, scooping up a giggling Alicia and sat her on one of the desks. He turned to his friends. "Take Bell, will you? I have some serious groveling to do.

Flint and Montague looked amused, but Katie didn't know if it was because of Warrington's behavior or because of her shocked face. They had pulled her out into the hallway by the time she regained her senses. She turned toward Gryffindor Tower when a strong hand wrapped around her arm. Looking back at Montague, she frowned.

"Why did you do that?" He asked with a puzzled expression.

"I didn't do it for him, that's for sure. Alicia was miserable. I just want to see my friend happy."

"Warrington was sure you were angry."

"I am," she assured him. "I will hurt him if he ever pulls a stunt like that again."

She turned around only to run into Flint's chest. His arms reached out and wrapped around her waist. She froze in fear, then shock. Flint had pulled her to his chest and embraced her. Marcus Flint was _hugging _her. Katie wasn't sure what to do.

"Thank you," Flint's gruff voice said from where it was buried in her hair. "Cassius was so sure that you and Johnson would encourage her to move on. But you didn't. You stood up for him even after all he's done. Thank you. I don't think he could be happy without her."

As quickly as the hug had begun, it ended. Katie stood in shock as the two Slytherin's made their way toward the dungeons. Had she imagined that? Was this a dream? She wasn't sure of anything anymore, but Marcus Flint _hugging_ someone? It just didn't seem possible, or natural, at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm trying to get this finished before I leave for West Virginia this weekend. I hope you all like it. Once again, thank you for your support. –Lizzy **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. **

Waking up early on Monday morning, Katie felt groggy. She wondered if she had dreamt the encounter with Flint. Dressing quickly she walked down to the common to see if the world had gone mad. Nothing seemed out of order. Alicia was waiting for her, looking blissfully happy. They chatted as they walked to the Great Hall.

"I don't know how to thank you," Alicia gushed.

Katie laughed. "Well, I didn't do much."

Alicia clapped her hands together. "I've got it! I want you to be my maid of honor at my wedding. Please Katie?"

Katie smiled brightly in return. "Of course I will!"

Alicia began talking about the wedding. "I just feel bad about putting you with Flint and Montague," she said off handedly.

Katie stopped in her tracks. "What? Which one is the best man?"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Cassius couldn't choose, so he asked them both."

Katie tried to hide her smile. She was sure it wouldn't be so bad if last night was an indication. "Well, it's his choice I suppose."

Alicia shot her a knowing grin.

Sitting down on the nearly empty bench, Katie looked over her shoulder at the Slytherin table. Flint sat between Montague and Warrington, glaring straight at Katie. She couldn't figure it out. She hadn't done anything to irritate him. The hug must have been a dream. Sighing in quiet disappointment, she turned back to Alicia, who was looking curiously at Flint.

"What happened last night?" she asked quietly. "Flint looks mad."

Katie shrugged. "I don't know. We went our separate ways. I didn't do anything to him."

A feeling of disappointment rose in her chest until she couldn't take it anymore. She could feel his angry eyes on her back. Throwing down her breakfast, she stood up and rushed to potions, realizing too late she was about twenty minutes early. She sank back against the wall and pulled out the creatures book she borrowed from the library.

Engrossed in the study of centaurs, she didn't hear footsteps approaching until a shadow fell across her page. She looked up into Montague's amused expression, which only served to irritate her further. He smirked at her, waiting for something. Katie made a quick decision, the only thing she could think to do.

"Something I can help you with Montague?" She asked in a bored tone.

He tilted his head in apparent puzzlement. "Did I do something to you?"

"No, I just think it's time to cut my losses. I'm done playing this game with Flint so I have no need to speak with either of you."

For the first time in a long time Katie saw Montague's face darken in anger. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means it's done." She said standing up. "I have no reason to associate with either of you anymore."

Montague's expression was incredulous. He stood there for a moment before his expression closed off. "If that's the way you want it, fine." He said turning on his heel and walking briskly away.

Katie sighed, emotionally exhausted. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She sat through potions and the rest of her classes without paying any real attention. She couldn't get her mind off of Montague's strange behavior. He seemed genuinely upset that she didn't want him around anymore. Walking aimlessly through the halls she stumbled upon Flint. Planning to ignore him completely she made to walk past him, but he moved quickly and trapped her against the wall with his arms.

"Well, hello Bell," he smirked.

Katie kept her expression resolute. "What do you want Flint?"

He stared at her with an unreadable expression. "I guess Montague wasn't kidding. He told me you said this was finished. I don't think it is. I gave you an out. Are you changing your mind?" He asked with a leer.

Katie raised her chin a fraction. "Not a chance in hell. I'm not interested in the game you want to play Flint. Back off. You can't just accost me whenever you please. Just leave me alone."

Flint let out a bark of laughter. "Is that all then? I'm just supposed to let everything go? We were having such fun."

Katie shoved at Flint, who backed away. "It's done Flint. I don't care to ever see you again."

She watched as his mask shuttered. He seemed shaken by what she said. He turned from her without another word. Fearing the tears she felt welling up would soon fall, Katie ran to her dorm room. She threw herself down on her bed, closed her curtains, quickly put up a silencing spell and sobbed into her pillow.

She didn't know when it had happened, but she felt attracted to both Flint and Montague, to the point where she couldn't decide who she liked better. She irrationally blamed Derrick and Bole for this. Sure, it was their fault this all started, but they didn't make her get attached. She liked them both. It was best that she broke all ties now.

That's what Katie did best. Whenever she would start to feel something for someone she pushed them away. She doesn't want to let her emotions get the best of her and end up like her mother. Katie was practical. Sure, it hurt, but she had survived worse. She'd be fine. Time was all she needed.

Katie didn't show up for classes the next day. She was so depressed that she didn't even leave her room once. Her friends were concerned. Alicia and Angelina tried talking to her, but she didn't even respond. When asked if she was going to be at practice, Katie simply replied that she wasn't feeling well. Wood agreed to give her one practice off, emphasis on one.

The next day Katie didn't feel any better, but she pasted a smile on her face and pretended she did. She sat with her back to the Slytherin table, constantly resisting the urge to peek over her shoulder. When the urge became too great she rushed off early to transfiguration. She wondered the halls a bit before heading for McGonagall's classroom. Rounding the last corner to her class, she noticed Flint and Montague leaning casually against the wall.

"Bell," they greeted in unison.

Katie ignored them and continued to the classroom. She frowned when she found the door closed and locked.

"Transfiguration was cancelled today," Montague said from behind her. "McGonagall called an emergency staff meeting."

Katie sighed impatiently. Turning toward the library, she tried to rush off but Flint blocked her way.

"There's an empty broom closet over there that we can have a chat in." Montague offered.

Flint nodded. "We need to talk Katie."

The two Slytherins dragged a protesting Katie into the closet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long you guys! Thank you all for sticking with it though! Thank you for your support! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. **

Broom closets are small, but standing in one with two large Slytherins hovering over you makes them seem so much smaller. Katie felt like she couldn't breathe. Steadying herself, she gathered her courage to face them head on. Finally, she looked up at them, ready to give them what for, but faltered when she saw their expressions. They looked genuinely concerned and upset.

"Why did you guys drag me in here?" She demanded.

Flint raised his eyebrow at her. But Montague answered.

"Katie, why do you think? We can't leave you alone."

"Why not?" she challenged forcefully. "Why can't you just walk away and leave me the hell alone?!"

"Bell, don't you know that we have girls throwing themselves at us? We have turned every one of them down because you won't get out of our heads!" Marcus growled, sounding angrier with every word.

"That sounds like your problem, not mine." Katie tried to push them away from the door, but they wouldn't budge.

"Katie," Montague said quietly, "we can't walk away from this. I don't know when it happened, but we both like you."

Flint snorted. "No, we love you. There is not one person in this school that can measure up to you."

Katie looked at them incredulously. "You guys are together?"

Montague laughed. "No. When we were younger we both unintentionally broke Jacinta Baddock's heart. Her older brother, Malcolm, was furious with us. He found an old family book and cursed the two of us to fall in love with the same girl. He thought she would choose one of us and break the other one. So, as a 'fuck you' to Malcolm, Marcus and I decided when you came along we'd be willing to share. Our parents have agreed. No one gets hurt."

"We know that you have feeling for both of us, and we know you must think it is wrong, but it's common knowledge that Baddock cursed us. No one should think less of you for being with us both."

"And if they do, they can deal with us," Montague growled.

"So," Flint's voice softened, "What do you say Katie?"

"Well, do I have to decide right now?" She watched their faces fall. "Don't take offense. It's just a lot to take in."

They nodded in understanding. Montague opened to door, peering out to make sure no one was around to get the wrong idea. They ushered Katie out and left her to her thoughts. She wasn't sure what to do. The Bell's were very traditional, one husband, one wife. She wondered how her parents would react when she told them. The thought scared her.

Completely consumed by her thoughts, Katie almost missed Alicia and Warrington calling to her.

"Katie!" Alicia yelled. "What's on your mind?"

"A lot," she answered.

Warrington smirked. "They told you about the curse didn't they?"

Katie stared at him in disbelief. "You knew?!"

Warrington chuckled. "Everyone does. Why do you think I was so insistent that you give in? I never meant to cause trouble. Flint had a crush on you for forever and I thought he was trying to get you out of his system, and then Montague started talking about you. I knew you were the poor girl who would be stuck with both of those oafs." He laughed affectionately.

Alicia squealed. "I knew it! There was no way Flint would have fixated on you if he wasn't crazy about you! Katie, this is amazing. You're going to have two men who will take care of your every whim! They're really great when you get to know them!"

Katie nodded. "Yeah, I know. But it's just a lot to take in." She lowered her voice to Alicia. "How do you think my parents would react?"

Alicia laughed. "Your parents would be thrilled. Two men who love you and won't let anyone treat you like Dorian treated your mother. I think she'll be thrilled. And she will be very happy to have lots of grandbabies!" She winked at Katie's appalled expression.

"So Bell," Warrington smirked, "What's your decision?"

"Well…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Last Chapter! Thank you all for the support! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. **

Katie Montague-Flint sat in a lawn chair overlooking the expansive estate gardens. When Katie married Graham and Marcus she was going back and forth between the family estates. But two months after the honeymoon she was astounded to find a manor sitting between the two. Her husbands had decided that she needed a stable place to live. The stone manor was like nothing Katie had seen before. They had even consulted her mother, the muggle artifacts were a giveaway.

But Katie's favorite place was the gardens. They three of them worked on it themselves. It was beautiful, slightly overgrown and chaotic. Katie thought it described their marriage perfectly. After she'd said yes to both of the Slytherins they had promptly shoved their family rings on her finger, staking their claim. She took a lot of slack for marrying, not one, but two Slytherins. Most people got used to it though, or else they stopped talking to her, which was fine with Katie.

Leanne had been the worst. Katie thought she would come around, but she got worse as the wedding got closer. Katie finally told her to get over it or stop coming around. She never regretted that Leanne stormed out and never returned. Angelina was worried, but came around quickly. Oliver refused to accept it, even after the wedding vows. Fred and George complained loudly about three Slytherins who brainwashed their friends, but the girls could tell they weren't upset about it.

Katie grinned widely as Marcus came into view, wiping sweat off of his brow. He grinned crookedly when he noticed her. He sat down behind her and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"How are you today?" He asked quietly.

"I'm well, love. How are you?"

He grinned when she called him 'love'. He adored her. "I'm fine. Where's Graham?"

Katie turned her head to look at him. "I thought he was with you."

Marcus smirked at her. "He's a big boy sweets. He can take care of himself."

Frowning slightly, Katie turned back toward the garden. "I want to throw a party. I want to show off the gardens!" Katie exclaimed.

Marcus looked at her, surprised. "Well, we'll see." He got up and walked back to the house, without another word.

Confused, Katie watched him go. She bit her lip. Marcus never told her 'no'. She knew she sounded bratty, but they usually gave her whatever she wanted. She wondered if something was wrong. Absorbed in her musings, she didn't notice Graham was there until she sat beside her.

"Oh, Graham, where did you come from?"

He smirked at her. "Diagon Alley. There were some things I needed to get."

"For what?" Katie asked.

Graham's smirk widened. "Curiosity killed the cat love."

With that he got up and walked toward the house, leaving Katie more confused than ever. Katie sat outside for a while longer, and then went inside. Neither of her husbands were anywhere to be seen. She went up to her room to find a fidgety house elf, Cricket, waiting. Cricket didn't talk so she gave Katie a note.

_Katie,_

_ Tonight is a special night, more special than you can imagine. Take a relaxing bath and let Cricket take care of you. Don't question what she does. Her instructions were very particular from us. We love you. _

_ Love, _

_ Marcus and Graham_

Excitement rose in Katie. She couldn't believe they had planned this. She took a bath, allowed Cricket to do her hair and makeup and dress her in a gorgeous cream gown. Katie couldn't contain her excitement. She had no idea what they had planned, but she knew it was going to be amazing.

She walked downstairs to find the empty foyer. She looked all around, the sitting rooms and lounges, and found no one. Finally she found her husbands standing at the back door. They opened the patio doors to reveal all of their family and friends.

Marcus leaned down and whispered to her. "Your wish is our command princess."

Graham smirked at Katie's friends marveled at the roses. "We know you've been feeling off lately. We decided you needed a little excitement."

Katie grinned widely. "Oh, I'll get excitement." At their puzzled looks she smiled brightly. "I'm pregnant, with twins!"

Their jaws dropped in disbelief before their eyes filled with emotion. Marcus made the announcement and everyone cheered.

Later that night as they lie in bed Katie looked at her husbands. "I didn't think it could get any better. I love you both so much."

"Love you too," they answered sleepily in unison.

Katie grinned as they started to snore, but since they spoil her she figured she should let them sleep while they could. She snuggled in between them and fell fast asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
